Only One
by koolgirl1120
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are the remaining two finalists in the Hunger Games, but only one can survive. Will they kill each other to win and sacrifice the love they can no longer deny? Or will they simply wait it out for the dome to kill one of them first? Or maybe there's a third option that was never discovered... or is there?


**A.N. Hi guys! This is handwritten, like the ones in my other fic "Bored", but because it is a crossover I decided to put it by itself... except if I put it in the crossover section then I can only have one character from Glee which is not what I need because there are two equally main characters so I put it in the normal section, hope you guys don't mind :S Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer - I don't own gLee**

Only One

Kurt and Blaine stood face to face, at the very end of the seventy-fourth annual hunger games. They were the last two standing - but only one of them could be the winner, only one of them could be granted permission to live. They stared into each other's eyes, blue gazing into hazel with such intensity that everyone watching in Panem with bated breath could feel the tension and love they felt for each other, the guilt, the worry, the disbelief, the shock, the horror, the fear, the sadness, the hatred, the anger. All of these emotions swirled inside the sea or cerulean and the field of hazel.

Kurt didn't dare move. Blaine stood rooted to the spot, his hand still poised on the boy he was aiming at his lover's heat. Kurt clutched the pistol he held with shaking hands that were inexperienced. Both were poised to kill, but neither were ready to execute.

"I..." Kurt stuttered, and Blaine's grip tightened around the arrow. "I love you Blaine Anderson, and I could never kill you." The gun clattered to the ground with a dulled thud. Kurt closed his eyes, waiting for death to claim him. A single tear slid down his pale cheek and that was all it took for Blaine to throw his bow down to the man-made Earth.

Kurt looked up. They made eye contact. A brief pause. They ran to reach other, meeting halfway and pressing their lips against each others'. They kissed feverishly, savouring what was perhaps their last moment together. Kurt's porcelain face was tear-streaked and his eyes were bloodshot. Blaine was clutching Kurt to him as if it was the end of the world; and a world without Kurt... was hell.

There was a loud crackling of speakers that didn't deter the couple at all. "Only one winner can come out of the Hunger Games." Came the voice of President Snow. Kurt and Blaine continued to show each other their love through passionate and blissful ways. "And if one you doesn't die in the next minute, we will be forced to take action."

At this, Kurt and Blaine parted, somewhat breathless. Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's cheek and wiped away the tears with his thumb. "Kurt, if we stick close enough together they can't kill one of us without killing the other."

Kurt nodded. "Blaine, promise that if there's no way to save me, that you will do everything in your power to survive." He placed a hand over Blaine's that rested against his face.

"Only if you do the same." Blaine whispered, leaning his face closer so that their noses were touching. Kurt was silent. "Thought so." They shared another short yet passionate kiss before a shrill bell rang inside the giant dome. The two boys refused to let go of each other to cover their ears no matter how much it hurt. They knew that if they let go of each other, the council would use that to their advantage and forcefully rip them apart.

After a few minutes, the bell stopped abruptly and the two boys sighed in relief. But they barely got a chance to inhale before a tree near them exploded, reassuring them that they were not deaf. Kurt yanked Blaine by the hand and pulled him away from tree as fast as he could.

"Landmines!" He shouted and a spot close to them blew up, sending them both flying backwards. Even so, neither boy fared let go of each other's hand. They clutched each other for dear life as they crawled back to their feet and bolted into another sector of the dome, hoping to escape the attack. THe games had already been going on for a week and the council wanted to end it as soon as possible. They wanted a winner, and they wanted one immediately.

After running and jumping and leaping and tripping, the last explosion went off right in between Kurt and Blaine, right below their linked hands. It was a small landmine but it was just enough to send a force strong enough to rip their hands apart from each other. Blaine was knocked into a tree and Kurt was thrown to the ground and wrapped around him, capturing his arms, his legs, his torso, his throat.

"Blaine!" He managed to choke out before his air supply was cut off. He struggled and writhed with what little strength his malnourished body had left. He tried desperately to reach out to his lover but his wrists were restrained by incredibly strong wooden roots and he closed his eyes, waiting for his lack of oxygen to kill him.

Meanwhile, Blaine was being pecked at furiously by Mockingjays. They stung like hell, but they wouldn't kill him. That was the council's goal - they wanted Blaine to survive, and become the winner of the seventy-fourth annual hunger games, like his mentor Cooper. Although Kurt had more than proven himself during the Games, the council still saw the skinny, pale, gay, weak boy who could easily be slaughtered. Even though Blaine was short and equally as gay, his build was obviously stronger than Kurt's.

Blaine had heard his boyfriend scream his name and he was desperate to reach him before it was too late, despite that everything would be over and he could escape this little prison should Kurt die, he wouldn't betray him for the world. Every instinct in his body told him he needed to survive for as long as possible, no matter the outcome, but there were also an overwhelming amount of instincts in him that told him he needed to rescue Kurt, no matter what.

"Kurt!" He called, using his arms to shield his face from the wrath of the mockingjays. He slowly crawled across ground to reach him, struggling to see through the flurry of feathers. What he did see scared him (almost) to death. The one he loved was being strangled by thick, strong branches and his face was turning purple as he stared at Blaine, conveying the good-bye he couldn't say. His heart effectively shattered and a rush of determination flooded through his body as he let out a furious battle cry. He threw himself at the roots and yanked as hard as he could, trying frantically to ignore the stinging all over his body. Kurt spluttered and Blaine pulled harder, his muscles straining against his skin. After a few more seconds, Blaine spotted a particularly sharp rock and began slicing the wood, being very careful not to slit his lover's throat. Just as Kurt rolled his eyes in the back of his head, the roots broke free.

Blaine sighed in relief and hugged the other boy to his chest, breathing raggedly. The mockingjays had ceased their attack and fled, their purpose unfulfilled. He pressed kiss after kiss to his head, whispering "I love you." over and over again. Not long after, Kurt's pale complexion began to return and his eyes fluttered open.

"Blaine?" He coughed, his voice hoarse and quiet. He reached out and touched Blaine's cheek. Blaine gripped it like a lifeline.

"Yes baby, I'm here." He brushed a strand of hair from Kurt's face as his glasz eyes gazed up at him lovingly.

"I love you too." He confessed, and Blaine's smile was melancholic and beautiful. He swept Kurt up into his arms and carried him bridal-style to a cave, where they spent the night; the only night of the week-long Games that year, where no cannon was fired.

GLEE

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine were sleeping peacefully in the cave, wrapped up in each other's arms. Kurt stirred and looked up at his beautiful boyfriend whose arms were wrapped protectively around his waist. Kurt wanted nothing more than to lie in that position forever after, but he knew that their blissful moment would have to come to an end.

He quickly pressed his lips to Blaine's to wake him, when the sun chose that moment to blind them. Kurt shielded his eyes just as a tide of water crashed down on the couple, sending their bodies flying. Kurt clung to his soulmate's hand and forced his own eyes open, holding his breath. He quickly stripped himself of any heavy clothing and did the same for Blaine as the water level rose at a rapid pace. He did the same for Blaine and swam out of there with his unconscious lover being tugged behind him.

Suddenly, another wave of pressure hit them out of nowhere and it sent them tumbling and flipping in the water, struggling to hold their breaths - well, Kurt was struggling to hold his breath. He refused to let go of the calloused hand in his and searched frantically for the surface. When he spotted it, he realized he was upside down and quickly swam there as fast as he could. When they broke through, he sucked in a deep breath and wrapped Blaine's limbs around his back to carry him to wherever there was "shore".

The water level had risen dramatically and had almost enveloped the entire dome. Eventually, he found the tip of a tree that looked sturdy enough to put their weight on. He lay Blaine down on his back, praying that it wasn't too late. He could have just slept through the whole thing, though that was unlikely. He could have been dead since before he awoke, but Kurt refused to believe that. He immediately began performing CPR and it took several minutes before Blaine began to cough violently. Kurt's posture visibly relaxed as he came to.

"Kurt! Oh God, Kurt I love you so much!" He threw his arms around him and peppered his face with light kisses. "Thank you." He whispered.

"You're welcome." Kurt mumbled into his curly black hair, smiling as he squeezed his love tightly. They both knew that the entirety of Panem probably had their eyes glued to the screen, seeing as they were the only tributes left, including Kurt's step-brother Finn and his father Burt, but both boys had gotten over that long ago. They sat there and cuddled, their stomachs growling.

Blaine had announced that the water was extremely chlorinated and deemed it undrinkable no matter what. Eventually, they began to nibble at the leaves of the tree they sat on and swapped spit to stay hydrated - that that it worked but it was worth a shot right? Nothing happened for the duration of the day, so they kept each other entertained with small talk. They even shared secrets despite the fact the entire continent was watching, especially everyone from Districts one and five, where Kurt and Blaine were from. They laughed, they cried, they screamed, they whispered; all the while linking hands and staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

At night, a thunderstorm hit and the two boys were forced to jump back in the water because if they stood up on the tree, their heads would have been touching the storm clouds. They swam for about five seconds before coming across a miracle: a hole in the dome above the water. They knew that all cameras were on them, so they picked up a bow, shot and arrow, and leaped through the patch to freedom as everyone's eyes were trained on the arrow's target: the clouds.

They lived without rule under the Capitol and without the family members they missed dearly, but they were happier than they'd ever been before, as they would be together forever more.

**End Note - Yeah, I know, super unlikely, but I'm a sucker for a happy ending XD**


End file.
